Best Man
by mrscrazylady
Summary: "He can't do this! How is he supposed to write his best man speech and talk about finding your soul mate, when his is in N.Y.C.?" Rated T for Language


**Disclaimer: Don't Own Glee.**

He can't do this! How is he supposed to write his best man speech and talk about finding your soul mate, when his is in N.Y.C.?

Yeah, he knew what he was getting into when Mr. Schue (Will) asked him to be his best man. But that was senior year when him and Rachel were still together and SO madly in love. When they were going to be married and he would really know what he was talking about.

Now? Now, they barely even talk, they don't live in the same state, and are two totally different people then they were in high school. He knows he partly to blame for them not being together, ok more like 75% of the blame falls on him. But she's no saint in this breakup either. He understands the need to grow, to mature, but for her to become a new person completely? Not Ok. He actually likes her new style. Her clothes are sexier, not that they weren't before, and she has this new found confidence about her that makes her that much more attractive. She's just not the same girl (women) that he fell in love with.

So here he is, sitting in his bedroom at his mom and Burt's house, wracking his brain trying to come up with this speech. He remembers what its like to be in love, find your soul mate, so he'll just have to write from memory.

Ok, now he really can't do this. He knew that she would be here, why wouldn't she be, but he had no idea that she was bringing _him. _He didn't even know that she was with him. So much for them trying to be friends at least. Like, not even his own brother (step, whatever) tried to warn him.

Kurt must know he's in trouble because every time I try to talk to him, he seems to disappear.

Damn It! He knew he should have asked that new cashier at Sheets And Things to be his date. He just didn't want to do that to Rachel. He sees that she has no trouble doing that to him though.

Whatever. He's just going to give his speech, excuse himself, and then get soo drunk that he won't remember ANY of this in the morning.

Ms. Pillsbury's, Mrs. Schue now, sister is up giving her maid of honor speech right now and he really hopes that she just keeps on talking. He's never been this scared before in his life. (If you don't count him almost being a teen dad.) And…. Great, now she's done. He doesn't even know whats been going on for the last 5 min. He's was so consumed in his thoughts, trying to find a way out of giving his speech.

He can't do that though, after everything that Will has done for him, he can't back out now. So, now they are introducing him, and he feels like throwing up. He's handed the microphone and it does that weird high pitch noise that make everyone cringe.

"Hi everyone!" and they all say Hi back.

"For everyone that doesn't know me, I'm Finn, Mr. Schue, Will's, best man" Ok, he can do this. It's not so hard. That is until he starts looking around the room and his eyes connect with a very familiar pair of brown eyes. Crap, now I'm screwed.

He looks away fast cause if he doesn't, he might not ever get through this speech.

"I've know Will for four years now. Ever since he blackmailed me into joining the Glee club. Still not over that by the way" well, that got a few laughs.

" Before my step-dad came into our lives, Will was like a father to me. Most of you know me, so you know my story. Will was the only one who really challenged me to think outside the box. To, not be what people what you to be, but what you want to be. I had a hard time with this idea, but with Mr. Schue's guidance, as well as the rest of the Glee club, I started to be able to see my life outside this town." OK. Now here comes the hard part. Just don't look at Rachel and you'll be OK.

"But enough about me. I'm here to talk about the newlyweds. Before Ms. Pillsbury, Emma, Mr. Schue was married to his high school sweetheart. And we all know how that turned out. Sorry Mr. Schue. You know I'm not good with this kinda stuff." Ok Finn, Get it together!

" When you find THE ONE, your soul mate, everything is easier. There's this spark that happens. You don't have to try so hard because it like the other person just gets you, you know? When you're having a bad day, it can be just a tiny smile, a small touch, a look in the eyes, or just 3 little words that can make everything better. There's this tether that combines you. It's like you can just feel the other person, like they are apart of your very soul. And no matter what happens, fights, break-ups, or long distance., as long as you still feel that pull, you know everything is fine."

He has to look. It's their tether that's making him. And what he sees, he doesn't quite understand. She's smiling and her eyes show happiness, but she's crying. It's not one of her 4 types of crying and he's a little confused. Alright Finn. Now finish the speech and then lets get drunk.

"When I look at Will and Emma, I see that they found their soul mates. They may have taken the long route to get here, but at least they finally made it. So, I propose a toast! To Will and Emma. May your days be filled with joy, your nights filled with love, and your lives filled with happiness."

Good job! Now go give them a hug and GET THE HELL OUTTA HERE!

Will and Emma both have tears in their eyes when he gets to them. Emma thanks him and gives him a kiss on the cheek, and Will, gives him a big hug and says how proud he is. Finn tells them both Thank you and then excuses himself. His mind is telling him to find the nearest exit and run like hell. So that's what he does, except he didn't realize that someone was following him.

He should have know that it wasn't going to be easy trying to get drunk. At least when half the people here know he's underage. He tried to find Puck, but lord knows where he went to. Probably off in one of the supply closets, fooling around with on of his MILF's.

Lucky for him, this place has more than one Exhibit rooms. So here he sits, in Exhibit Room C, wallowing in self-pity. He just wants to be alone but should have know that would have been impossible. It's their damn tether that alerts him to her presence.

"Leave me alone Rachel."

"How did you…. Never mind. Don't answer that, I already know how you knew I was here."

Don't turn around! Don't turn around! Damn It! He just had to turn around. She is so pretty, in her yellow cocktail dress. At least she's not wearing all black like she was 3 months ago.

"What do you want Rachel? Don't want to keep your _boyfriend _waiting." Just saying that word to her makes him want to throw up. He really doesn't want to hear her answer.

"Who Brody? Brody's not my boyfriend. " Wait. What? The confusion must be written all over his face because she starts to explain.

"Brody is not my boyfriend. He's just a boy who's my friend. That's it."

"Then why is he here if he's not your boyfriend?" That makes no sense. Why would she bring him, if they weren't together?

"Well, Kurt and I were talking about how we really wanted to come to Mr. Schue's wedding. The only problem was, we didn't have any money for a plane ticket. Brody has a tendency to invite himself into our plans, plus he said he would pay for our plane tickets, so…." He guesses he can't blame them for letting him tag along. Especially since he was paying for their ride.

" I guess I can understand that but it doesn't mean that I'm happy with him being here."

"Trust me, I'm not happy with him being here either."

Great. Now here comes the awkward silence. They never really had a problem communicating, but when you don't know where each other stand, it's hard. Thankfully, Rachel starts talking again.

"I need to tell you something and I need you to not interrupt. Do you think you can do that?" He just nods his head cause he can't really talk right now anyways.

"Ok. So, after what Kurt and I call Doomsday." What? "Are breakup?" Oh, Right. "Anyways, I spent a long time trying to convince myself that we were finally over. That there was nothing between us anymore." Not ok but whatever. " Kurt and I were in my dance class stretching and talking, and he keep on talking about the play and wanting to go see it. I really didn't want to come back here and see you." OUCH! "I figured that if I didn't see you, I could keep believing the lies I told myself. Anyway, Ms. July came in, wondering what we were doing and because he's Kurt, he told her about the play. She offered us her frequent flier miles so we could come home and we took them"

"Is there a point to this story or…?"

"I'm getting there. Please don't interrupt, it's a long story." The look in her eyes told him he better listen. So with a nod of his head she continued. "Well, you already know how awkward it was when we saw each other backstage so I'll just skip that part. I was sitting in the audience really enjoying Grease. By the way, you did a great job as director." He knew she was being honest so he just gave her a small smile and waited for her to continue.

"The show was coming to an end and I thought I was prepared for 'You're the One That I Want.' But I wasn't." Why is she not looking at him? "I was picturing us as Danny and Sandy sing that to each other." Oh. OH! "I didn't want anyone to anyone to see me cry so I went to the bathroom when it was over. You were right when you said that I was crying over a boy, but I wasn't crying over Brody." Then who was she….? "I was crying over you, Finn. I was crying because I wasn't over us. Yes, I did call Brody. I needed him to distract me from what I was really feeling. But when I called him, Ms. July picked up the phone. She told me that the only reason she let us have her flier miles was so that she could teach me a lesson. She slept with Brody. To tell you the truth, I really didn't even care."

"But you were still crying because of him"

"Yes I was. I was crying because I finally realized that all he really wanted from me was sex. I thought he liked me for me, but I was wrong. Only one person has ever like me for me, you. You're the only guy accepted me for all of me. Even the parts of me that I didn't like."

Who wouldn't like Rachel for who she is? Yes, she is stubborn and ,at times, selfish, but she is also very loyal to the people she loves and the most passionate person he has ever met.

"Can I talk now?" She's giggling. Why is she giggling?

"Sorry, I know I talk a lot. Yes, now you may talk."

"Why? Why did you need to feel the need to change who you were for some boy you hardly knew?"

"I guess I was just lost. You weren't there and I didn't know what to do. So I let my need to be accepted get the best of me."

"You know that I really am sorry for all that I put you through, right?"

"I know"

"I don't regret it though." Ok, explain Finn. "I regret leaving you for 4 months without now where I was. I regret not calling you. What I don't regret is putting you on that train. You are to good not to be in New York. I Love You." Great. Just great. Now she's crying again.

"I love you too." He didn't expect that.

" You do?" And now she's laughing again.

"I will always love you Finn, weather we are together or not. Remember what I told you on our stage?" he nods. "I meant that Finn. I want more than anything for you to be my last love."

He can't take it anymore. He's tired of pretending he doesn't need him. He didn't realize how close they were standing until he feels her lips press against his. To say he was shocked would not even explain how he feels. But then he actually feels her lips and he has missed that feeling for so long. He's dreamed about those lips on his for so long. 'Then start kissing her back before she gets the wrong idea, Dumb Ass!' So he starts kissing her back. It's slow at first. He just want to savior her taste.

When they finally have to break apart, she's smiling up at him. And like the love struck idiot that he his, he's smiling right back.

"You want to get out of here? My dads are away on business and I have the house to myself?"

Ok. He didn't expect that. "What about Brody? I mean, are you just going to leave him here?" uh-oh. That chocked eyebrow means that he better explain himself better. "I mean…." why is she laughing?

"Brody has a room at the Lima Ramada Inn. Plus, Kurt's here so its not like he doesn't know anyone. To tell you the truth, I could give two shits about Brody." Holy, Rachel cussing has always been a turn on. "So about getting out of here? We don't have to do anything. I really want to just talk but if something else were to happen…." God he hopes something else happens. It's been entirely to long since he's been with her. His hand helps but it just isn't the same.

"Yeah, Lets go."

**5 years later.**

**Rachel and him did talk that night. They talked about what they wanted for their future. They both said the same thing. They wanted to be together. It didn't matter where, as long as they were together. Now here he is, finally getting married to the woman who has had his heart since he was 16.**

**He got into NYU, fall of 2013, moved in with Rachel and Kurt, and has graduated ( with Rachel's help) with a degree in Theatre Arts. (He really liked directing so he thought he should become a director.) **

**They actually work together. Well, he's an assistant director, but they are working on the same show. His mentor was bringing back CATS and he wanted Finn to help him direct. It was a coincidence that Rachel was cast as the leading CAT. He didn't even know that she auditioned until she came and they both reviled their happy news at the same time. **

**After opening night, he got down on one knee in the middle of her dressing room and asked her to marry him again. When she asked "Why now?" he said that he'd been wanting to ever since the night of Mr. Schue's wedding but he didn't want to rush it this time. **

**And now here they are, becoming man and wife, and he couldn't be happier. He's actually happy that they broke up. Because now they are certain that they are it for each other. No more doubts and no more regrets. Just Love, Love, Love**

**A/N Thank you for reading. If you would like, Please Review. Be as honest as you want. I'm a big girl I can take it. :)**


End file.
